1.31 Balance Update
Overview The 1.31 Update,'' also known as the ''Balance Update, was a minor content update released on May 10, 2019. The update was introduced shortly after the Spring Update, and as the name implies, it was heavily focused on balancing pre-existing features from the release of Fantastic Frontier to the Spring Update. The update particularly focused on buffing the power of melee and magic weaponry. 1.31 Balance Update Weapon Changes * All Magic weapons' percentage of bonus damage received increased for standard and special attacks. ** Firesoul Spellbook - Standard Attack bonus: 0.7x --> 1x | Special Attack bonus: 2x --> 2.5x ** Darktoad Spellbook - Standard Attack bonus: 0.75x --> 1x | Special Attack bonus: Explosion 1: 3x --> 3.25x Explosion 2: 1.5x --> 2x ** Greater Storms Spellbook - Standard Attack bonus: 0.8x --> 0.875x | Special Attack bonus: 2.5x --> 3x ** Celestial Powers Spellbook - Standard Attack bonus: 0.9x --> 1.1x | Special Attack bonus: 8 * 0.4x --> 8 * 0.6x ** Frontier Spellbook - Standard Attack bonus: 0.75x/0.85x --> 1x/1.1x | Special Attack bonus: 0.35x --> 0.5x ** Nature's Wrath Spellbook - Standard Attack bonus: 0.7x --> 0.95x | Special Attack bonus: 1x -->1.3x ** Wicked Junk Spellbook - Standard Attack bonus: 0.7x --> 1x | Special Attack bonus: 1x --> 1.25x ** Staff of Dreams - Standard Attack bonus: 0.3x - 1.5x --> 0.4x - 1.7x | Special Attack bonus: 2.7x --> 3.1x * All Melee weapon Standard Attack base damage x1.25 * All Melee weapon Special Attack base damage x1.5 * All Melee weapon Standard Attack energy cost x0.85 Some melee weapons were adjusted slightly more or slightly less than the above values - eg. Red Power Fists did not receive the full buff. Armor Set Changes * HP Regen bonus values x2 for all items * Falling Light Set now provides +1 Walkspeed per piece * Drillbit Set changed from +25% Ammo Return per piece to +20% per piece Monster Changes * First Knight heal reduced on hit and when using heal attack * Red Ghosts and Cosmic Ghosts are now slowed by 40% and 20% respectively during chase attack Others * Various fixes / improvements *Lighting has been changed from Legacy engine to Compatibility engine **This is a mandatory change from Roblox **Most things should hopefully look the same as before **Some things, specifically certain shades of Neon, may not look correct or may not glow as much as before; an example of this is bronze weaponry - which now appears more white and less brown than before. **"If something looks exceptionally different (eg. the bronze weaponry above) feel free to PM me and we will try to make manual adjustments at some point in the future" ''- Spectrabox'' Trivia * The 1.31 Balance Update made it so that a player would have to own three pieces of the Drillbit Set in order to achieve infinite ammo return, instead of the original two (when used with the Front Bullet Pack). * The 1.31 Balance Update allowed many new and diverse builds to be created, as players were now able to use certain Magic and Melee Weapons much more effectively. References * https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1126891236990881792 (Announcement) Category:Updates Category:Public